The princess and the grey troll(cursed by guru)
by Poptime
Summary: This story is about a ambitious and optimistic pink troll waitress named Poppy who has a dream to open her own finest restaurant in troll village. Her dream took her into slight detour with a grumpy troll after he mistakenly kissed her. Can the polar opposites put their differences and work together before they will remain grey forever? Trolls adaption of 'Princess and the frog'
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a diligent, ambitious and optimistic, bright, pink troll waitress named Poppy who has a dream to open her own finest restaurant in troll village. Her dream took her a slight detour with the grumpy grey troll named branch who was cursed by a troll voodoo magician and guru. Mistaking her as a princess and hoping to break the spell, Branch plants a kiss on Poppy, thereby turning her into a grey troll too! Can the polar opposites put their differences and work together before they will remain grey forever?

It was a nonchalant night like in the troll village. In troll village, the trolls are bright and colourful with their hair up and hug time bracelets which basically means they hug every hour when their bracelets chime. The trolls like to sing, dance, hug and party almost everyday. The night was young and the other trolls in their pods had apparently turned in with the exception of that large violet pod, the light in the window was formed by three trolls inside.

Inside this pod, three trolls laid comfortably, listening to a lime troll with a violet-pink hair named Polly was sewing some dresses for the twins and was reading the story of 'The frog prince' story to them . "Just this moment, the ugly frog looked up to the princess with a sad, pouty face. "Oh _please my dear princess, only your kiss will break my dire spell that I was inflicted from..."._

The flamingo pink young troll, who aged about 4 years old, with hot pink hair sticking up in the air and wearing a emerald green with light blue flowers was sitting alongside with two spoiled, drama princesses twins with their conjoined(turquoise, pink and purple) hair- the light pink troll, Satin was clutching a panda stuff toy into her chest, and the periwinkle troll, Chenille was leaning back relaxed. The three girls had their eyes in eager, "Here comes our favourite part." Satin whispered enthusiastically into Poppy's ear.

" _And the Princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she closed her eyes, reaching into his lips..."_

Satin and Chenille nodded hastily, knowing what is going to happen next, while Poppy secretly hoped thinks kissing a grey troll is impossible. **Its... just a myth right? Its just a myth...It's just a myth..**

" _And kissed the grey troll!"_ Polly burst her happy return.

"Aww..." cooed Satin and Chenille while Poppy was a little perplexed however. " _And the the grey troll's skin shined his true colours and found his happiness back. They were married and lived happily ever after."_

"Yay!" chimed the twins until they toppled over, since they both wore frilly dress. "Read it again! Read it again!" pleaded the twins. Polly chuckled from their childish and innocent plea. Polly picked them up back to their sitting position. "Sorry girls, your dad must be home soon and your friend

needs to go home as well. Let's go dear Poppy and remember to say goodbye to your friends." Peppy picked up his coat and Poppy's.

Their goodbyes were interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. "Hi there, my pretty angels!" said the turquoise-haired lavender troll named King Bubblepop, whose the twins's father, must be glad to see them again after his long day of work for troll village. "Daddy! Look at our new dress..." Satin swished her violet dress. "Isn't it pretty?" Chenille finished the sentence.

"You look pretty indeed!" beamed King Bubblepop, picking up Satin on his arms. Chenille tucked his royal cloth. "Daddy, we want this dress!" said Chenille. king Bubblepop shook his head, "Now girls-", Satin begun to grip a fistful of his small and bushy moustache. "We want this dress, Please! Please!" begged Satin. "Have you made these dresses for the girls yet, Peppy?" asked King Bubblepop, wincing painfully. "Yes, I did, I had made more for the girls to try." said Polly. "Yay!" cheered the twins.

"Come on, Poppy. Let's go home." said Polly. "Bye Satin and Chenille,"


	2. Chapter 2

After saying goodbyes to her close friends, Polly and Poppy walked out of the door and headed back home. They boarded onto the catterbug bus, Poppy sat on the window seat and watched a variety of pods the trolls lived in- big and small, long and short and colourful. Poppy could not denied that tonight was beautiful, she could see some glow flies flying in a relaxing night.

The bus reached further to an outskirts of the village. Poppy lived in flower dome village. Flower dome village is a picturesque and scenic other than United magical village, where Satin and Chenille lives. "Did you have find with twins? Polly asked. Poppy begun to bounce her seat in excitement. "Yes, I do!"

It took about 1 hour for the bus to venture from United Magical village to Poppy and her mom's home(Why is this trip so long?).

When it was time for Poppy and Polly to alight the bus soon, both of them got up their seat and walked toward the bus driver to thank him for a ride. "What should you say, Poppy?" Polly reminded Poppy by slightly tapping her tiny right shoulder. Poppy covered her mouth in shock. " **Whoopsie"** Poppy thought. "Thank you, sir." Poppy thanked him. The bus driver smiled and nodded, anticipating for their praises. They had reached one of the outskirts of trolls village. In troll village, there are about five outskirts in trolls village like United Magical village, Flower dome village, Glittery field village, Candy Rain village and ,last but not least, 'Cloud Powder village'. Poppy and Polly lived in one of them is Flower Dome village.

Poppy like her ho-. No, Poppy loved her home where she belongs and born. In Flower Dome village, there are many variety of flowers and plants laying around. On the grass, field and some are intertwining on the large trees. Many flowers that you can list of like sunflowers, rose, chrysanthemum- and many more. The leader, an orange troll with a pink hair named Peppy, whom is Poppy's father.

Ever since Peppy was young and optimistic troll like Poppy, his curiosity lured him into flower studying as he lived here, so Poppy was inherited his father's intellectual about flowers. Basically, knowing how hazardous the flowers can, how to prevent from them and knowing what are the precautions were to be taken.

The bus finally arrived at their stop. Polly lightly patted on Poppy's shoulders to remind her to say some manners to the bus driver. "Thank you, Sir." said Poppy before alighting from the bus. Polly and Poppy finally alighted from the bus. Poppy decided to hop off the bus as her typical bubbly-bouncy troll skipping as if each day is always the best day ever, Poppy and Polly finally arrived at 'Flower Dome village'. Polly and Poppy walked along the trial that leads them back to their large bright pink pod. The Moon was shining through in a moonlight. Little Poppy has a long-lasting dream in her life. Poppy has a dream to open a finest restaurant in future which is what she want to attain her accomplishments. However, Poppy was a little nervous about the future. **What if I didn't accomplish my dreams? What if it does not turn out to be what I expected? What if I messed up? Will my dreams go the way I expect**. It she had failed to do so, what will she do for her life. Poppy wondered anxiously while wiggling her two index fingers against each other.

Her worries and concerns started to fill her mind that Polly noticed her daughter's eyes were staring up at the starry night. "Why in the long face, sweetheart?" Polly asked. Princess Poppy masked a fake smile and said, "I am perfectly fine, mommy..." Queen Polly rejected her lies.

As a mother, they want to comfort their child as much as they can. Queen Polly could find any sights of Poppy was in apprehension. "No, you are not fine honey. Your fingers are wiggling." Poppy has a tendency to wiggle her fingers when she was anxious and stressed. Poppy sighed deeply, it was time to face her music, "Mommy, Would I still be successful if my dreams _are successful?_

Queen Polly tilted her head to look at her daughter's eyes in confusion and asked, "You dreams?" At the brief moment, Princess Poppy envisioned herself as a failure:alone in a complete total pitch-black darkness, Poppy sighed, "...Yes..I have been dreaming for working in my own restaurant...but..." Poppy pauses at the moment, taking a deep breath and said, What happens if I lose my dreams when I failed to accomplish?"

Polly smiled nonchalantly, knowing what to say, "I believe you can do that." Polly comforted. Poppy cocked her head and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because you are my daughter." Polly said matter-of-factly, a typical parent's belief that their child is the best. Poppy was still a little distressed. Just when, Poppy was about to open her mouth to say. Something caught of her eye. Poppy noticed there are many white, small and fluffy plants laying across her right path. " **Wow! I had never seen these plants before."** Poppy thought.

"Mommy. Am I see these plants?" Poppy asked gleefully. "Sure, Sweetpea." Poppy skipped happily in a typical curious, wondrous kiddy attitude. Poppy saw the fluffiest and biggest plant she could find. Poppy gasped in excitement.

Polly walked up to her daughter and said, "'This is the dandelion. If you blow, the flower heads fly away." Poppy squealed, "Really?" Polly could not help but giggled slightly at her daughter's squeal. It was just the most (undeniably) adorable squeal that any parents would like to hear. Polly gestured her hand towards that flower. "Try blowing it." Poppy simply nodded and blew softly but it didn't not work. Then she took a deep breath and blew with all her might yet it still didn't work. Poppy pouted with her quivered lip as it she is about to cry. "Need some help?" Polly asked. Poppy nodded, not knowing why the flower heads would not fly away.

Polly stepped up with confidence and determination for her might to blow the flower heads away. Polly simply blew, and it worked! The flower heads gently flew in a nonchalant pace. Poppy's eyes were widen in surprise. She could not believe it how much her mother can blow that easy.

Before Poppy could open her mouth to exclaim her mom like " _That was amazing!"_ or " _How did you do that?_ the words like that. However _,_ she could not see her mom at her corner of her eye until Polly reappeared behind her back. This was something that Poppy learned from her beloved mother who knows how to teach her valuable and moral things inside and outside her world.

Polly walked out behind her back and said, "You see, Poppy. As long as you have passion, faith and are willing to work hard, you can do anything you want in this life." From her optimistic and reassuring words, Poppy felt more comfortable inside her and embraced her mom for a hug which make h both of their true colours shined brighter.

Poppy snuggled into her Polly's warm embrace. "Thank you mommy. Your words mean so much to me." Poppy praised. Polly gave her daughter a prettiest smile and cupped her chin. "No problem, sweetheart. Now, come on. Let's go back home. Your daddy must be waiting for us." Poppy held her tiny hand with her mom's. "Let's go!"

Note:From the earlier paragraphs, you guys noticed the name 'Flower dome village'. It is one of the (tourist)attractions in Singapore and I randomly named the others. You might be also wondering why Polly was with Poppy in the first chapter or second because I wanted to write out Poppy and Polly' relationship before one of them-

For that 'one of them', you will have to read further later chapters. I also replaced 'dress' instead of leotard(the one that Satin wore during the movie), they are basically princesses and Princess Charlotte(from Princess and the frog) wore frilly dress. Thank you all for my story and I will continue to upload more chapters.


End file.
